DE 10 2004 030 115 A1 describes a transmission for a motor vehicle, in which multiple planetary gear sets are provided between an input shaft and an output shaft, each of which is composed of one sun gear, one ring gear, and one planet spider. Furthermore, multiple shift elements are provided, via the selective actuation of which the planetary gear sets can be coupled to each other in order to define different gears between the input shaft and the output shaft. In all, seven forward gears can be selected between the input shaft and the output shaft in this case.